Pour toi, je mènerai à bien cette mission
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Crime Sorcière est en danger et Erza s'inquiète. Elle décide de partir avec l'accord de Makarof pour informer la guilde fugitive des dangers qui planent sur eux, cependant, elle n'avait pas prévue de tomber dans un piège du Roi de Fiore...


**Pour toi, je mènerai à bien cette mission**

Crime Sorcière avait été repérée par le Conseil. Makarof, grâce à ses contacts, l'avait heureusement appris assez tôt et avait envoyé Erza les prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le Conseil mettrait au moins deux jours avant de trouver un plan pour les capturer et avant d'arriver jusqu'à eux. Malheureusement, bien que le Conseil sache où se trouvent les trois fugitifs, Makarof n'avait obtenu qu'une position vague : dans la Forêt de Waas…

Partie depuis deux jours, la rousse voyait au loin ladite forêt. Elle y serait dans l'heure, et espérait ne pas tomber sur une unité anti-magie de la garde Royale. Pour le moment, elle avait été assez discrète et n'avait pas eu le moindre ennui, mais elle savait pertinemment que ça allait se corser : pour garder un œil sur Crime Sorcière, le Roi avait posté des sentinelles un peu partout, dont Erza ne connaissait rien. Elle avait d'ailleurs utilisé une armure un peu spéciale pour arriver jusqu'ici, ce qui, malheureusement, consommait une bonne partie de sa magie. Se confondre avec son environnement tel un caméléon était bien pratique tout de même, surtout arrivée à ce niveau du chemin, bien qu'elle ne sache pas tout à fait combien de temps elle pourrait encore s'en servir si elle voulait économiser son énergie magique.

Son estomac grondait à présent, mais elle avait épuisé ses réserves de nourriture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer pouvoir trouver quelques fruits dans la forêt, bien que la température plutôt froide de la saison n'y soit pas propice. Heureusement, le stress et le fait d'être constamment sur ses gardes empêchaient Erza de ressentir le vent froid qui soufflait du nord. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'adrénaline était vraiment quelque chose de bien pratique.

« **Là !** » cria un homme.

Erza s'arrêta aussitôt, mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà dans la ligne de mire de quelqu'un, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une petite fléchette se piqua dans sa cuisse. Elle le savait, elle était cuite si elle ne faisait pas vite. Utilisant une autre armure, elle s'occupa alors des quelques personnes présentes avant de courir au cœur de la forêt sans savoir sans se préoccuper de cette fléchette, tandis qu'elle revêtait son armure caméléonne.

Elle avait été prise en chasse, bien qu'elle soit normalement difficile à repérer grâce à son camouflage. Elle essayait d'économiser un maximum d'énergie mais bientôt son armure s'estompa, laissant place à celle qu'elle portait d'ordinaire à la guilde, celle qui ne consommait presque pas de magie, son armure de tous les jours. Pour une raison inconnue… Non, en fait depuis son combat précédent, sa magie fuyait son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Voilà à quoi servait la fléchette empoisonnée qu'elle avait reçue, et qui expliquait aussi sa fatigue plus pesante à chaque minute : c'était donc bien l'unité anti-magie, qu'elle avait tant redouté de croiser, qui l'avait repérée.

« **Je dois y arriver. Je dois le faire pour lui** » dit-elle en s'arrêtant péniblement non loin d'un précipice.

C'était parfait, elle pourrait se débarrasser de ses adversaires plus facilement. Une brise caressa sa peau bouillante, et lui apporta un parfum de sapin assez agréable.

Revêtant son armure féline, elle espérait que la vitesse suffirait à se débarrasser de ces gardes qui commençaient à pulluler autour d'elle. Mais l'armure en question s'évapora presque aussitôt qu'elle avait été revêtue. Erza perdait sa magie trop rapidement. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi les mages redoutaient tant cette unité spéciale. Une seule piqûre avait suffit à annihiler sa magie en l'espace d'une demi-heure…

« **Je la reconnais ! C'est Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail !** » dit un garde.

Un frisson parcouru la foule masculine tandis que la demoiselle tentait le tout pour le tout. Elle n'aimait pas être déloyale, mais si elle ne profitait pas de l'ouverture, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle meure avant de l'avoir prévenu.

Ils étaient une vingtaine à première vue, et Erza sentait son corps faiblir de plus en plus, et l'unique épée qu'elle avait se faisait plus lourde de minute en minute. Alors qu'elle allait donner un coup d'épée, un poing entra en contact avec sa hanche, la repoussant d'un mètre. Le combat allait être complexe sans la possibilité d'utiliser ses armures et sans magie… Elle souffrait, mais elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle devait mener à bien cette mission, qui devenait de plus en plus personnelle avec le temps. La malchance l'avait prise sous son aile, et chacun de ces hommes était un bon combattant. Titania commençait à douter.

Il y eut encore des coups à endurer, tandis qu'un coup d'épée tranchait une mèche de ses longs cheveux couleur de feu, et elle se retrouva sur le fil. Elle était à cours de magie, blessée, avec des douleurs lancinantes dans tout le corps et une étrange fatigue… Erza était acculée.

Dans un mouvement de recul, la jeune fille qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes sentit la terre s'écrouler sous ses pieds et elle tomba de la falaise. C'était terminé. Elle allait mourir dans une chute vertigineuse, sans magie, sans avoir réussi sa mission… sans l'avoir revu une dernière fois. Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors que sa dernière armure l'abandonnait à son tour, laissant la demoiselle en sous-vêtements tandis qu'elle tombait à travers le vent glacé.

« **Adieux Gérard. J'aurais tellement aimé te dire… que je t'aimais…** » murmura-t-elle.

Et puis Erza sombra dans l'inconscience, épuisée.

Crime Sorcière avait vu toute la scène depuis le lacryma de surveillance. Meldy, assez sensible, avait supplié Gérard d'aller aider la rousse, mais ce dernier ne s'était décidé à partir que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait dans le combat. Leur cache n'était pas loin de la falaise en question, mais lorsque les deux filles, restées devant l'écran, virent Titania tomber… la peur pouvait se lire sur leur visage. Meldy était crispée devant la sphère de lacryma, espérant que Gérard arrivera à temps. Elle ne décrochait pas les yeux de la boule, à l'instar de sa mère adoptive.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, et ça l'inquiétait. Gérard avait un mauvais pressentiment, et il ne se trompait rarement. Il décida d'utiliser sa magie, quitte à être découvert, mais si ça pouvait aider Erza, alors autant prendre le risque. Activant le sort Meteor, sa vitesse fut alors décuplée et, en quelques secondes à peine, le pied de la falaise était en vue.

Erza aussi était bien visible, elle qui était en train de tomber dans le vide, certainement à court de magie. Il avait bien fait d'utiliser sa magie, car sinon il s'en serait voulu.

Continuant à courir aussi vite que le permettait sa magie, le mage bondit, sautant de branche en branche pour prendre assez de hauteur afin d'attraper la rousse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Finalement celle-ci tomba lourdement dans ses bras, presque nue et inconsciente. Aussitôt la mage dans les bras, Gérard reprit le chemin de sa forteresse souterraine, où Ultear et Meldy devaient les attendre en regardant le lacryma. Le corps d'Erza était froid, mais elle respirait toujours à en juger par la buée qui sortait de sa bouche. Le recherché était heureusement rapide et arriva rapidement auprès de ses deux camarades, qui l'attendaient avec anxiété.

« **Meldy, sors des couvertures et des vêtements, s'il te plaît** » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cachette avec Erza dans les bras.

Leur base était trop petite pour avoir une infirmerie, et vu le nombre de membres, chacun avait sa chambre, tout simplement. Gérard décida donc de coucher Erza dans son lit, mais avant il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Elle était couverte de blessures, de sang, de terre. Ultear avait certainement lu dans ses pensées, car elle avait demandé à la plus jeune de faire chauffer de l'eau pour nettoyer les plaies de la mage tandis qu'elle posait les affaires que lui avait données Meldy sur une chaise.

« **Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi, Gérard ?** » demanda Ultear, sérieuse.

« **Oui… Je te laisse chercher une marque, je vais voir s'ils ont essayé de me suivre et les envoyer se perdre de l'autre côté de la forêt** » annonça le mage aux cheveux bleus avant de sortir de nouveau, une fois la rousse allongée sur la table.

« **Ne t'en fais pas. On s'occupe d'elle** » répliqua Ultear avant de se pencher sur l'inconsciente.

Elle le savait inquiet. Erza était plus qu'une amie pour lui, et bien qu'il refuse de l'avouer, Meldy et Ultear, ainsi que bien d'autres personnes de Fairy Tail, l'avaient compris. La jeune femme commença donc à chercher une éventuelle trace. Ayant été au Conseil un certain temps, Gérard et elle savaient quelles méthodes le Roi avait pour habitude d'utiliser, et malgré les années, la méthode était toujours la même. C'était presque invisible, infaillible et foudroyant. Voilà quelles étaient les qualités que prêtait le Roi à ce poison auquel seuls les mages étaient sensibles. Quelques gouttes suffisent pour une personne adulte possédant une réserve de magie normale. Mais Erza, tout comme de nombreux mages puissants de sa connaissance, avait une réserve de magie bien plus importante, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ait été capable de se mouvoir et de se battre plusieurs minutes après la piqûre, du moins… si elle ne se trompait pas.

« **Rien dans le cou… Meldy, tu peux nettoyer son visage ?** » demanda-t-elle en continuant de promener son regard perçant sur le corps de la fée.

Les parties inspectées étaient nettoyées avec délicatesse par Meldy, jusqu'à ce que la brune lui demande prestement d'aller chercher une pince à épiler.

« **Hum… C'est profondément enfoncé…** » marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle attrapait la pince en acier.

Extirpant une sorte de petit dard, Ultear affichait une mine triomphante. Indiquant à la plus jeune qu'elle pouvait continuer son office, la maîtresse du temps continua sa fouille, espérant ne rien trouver d'autre.

« **Ils ne l'ont eue qu'une fois. Je pense que ça ira, mais elle va être hors-jeu un bon moment** » déclara-t-elle en prenant à son tour de quoi nettoyer le sang des jambes d'Erza.

« **Ul, je me trompe peut-être, mais je crois qu'elle a mal…** » coupa la rose.

« **C'est un effet du poison. Vas dans ma chambre. Dans le tiroir de la commode, il y a un tas de papiers. Ce sont des antidotes contres les poisons utilisés par le Conseil et toute la clique du Roi. Pour celui-ci il n'y a pas de remède, mais je peux atténuer sa douleur. Trouve ''Asclépios''** » dit-elle en séchant le corps d'Erza, toujours assis.

Le temps que la demoiselle trouve la fiche, Ultear en profita pour enfiler des vêtements plus chauds à l'inconsciente, la délestant de son soutien-gorge qui ne soutenait presque plus rien dans son état. Meldy avait laissé une nuisette blanche, à l'allure de chemise. La brune attrapa la rousse comme elle le put avant de la porter dans la chambre au bout du couloir, celle de Gérard. Arrivée là, elle la recouvrit avec les couvertures laissées par sa fille adoptive.

Meldy était dans la cuisine, cherchant visiblement les ingrédients notés sur la fiche.

« **Ca ne sert à rien, il manque des baies d'églantine. Reste ici, je vais voir s'il en reste un peu sur les arbres…. Bien que ce ne soit plus la saison…** » marmonna-t-elle en enfilant son long manteau. **« Je te la confie. Fais attention. »**

Meldy se retrouvait seule avec Erza dans le quartier général de la guilde Crime Sorcière. La soirée promettant d'être longue, elle commença à préparer le repas. Bien qu'ils soient sous pression, il ne fallait pas en oublier de manger et de se reposer, surtout avec l'unité anti-magie qui les cherchait. En y repensant, Erza avait pris de gros risques simplement pour les prévenir de quelque chose qu'ils savaient déjà. L'amour faisait vraiment faire des choses idiotes, mais… Meldy trouvait ça adorable.

Ultear rentra près d'une heure plus tard avec quelques baies, avant de s'affairer à la préparation du breuvage, tandis que Meldy veillait sur Erza, dont l'expression n'avait pas changé : elle souffrait encore. La plus jeune mage de Crime Sorcière espérait qu'Ultear mettrait rapidement la potion au point, car sinon Gérard serait encore plus lunatique, comme toujours lorsque quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. Il ne disait rien, se contentant simplement de rester dans son coin, perdu dans ses pensées. Et quelque chose lui disait que cette fois, elles seraient tournées vers la grande Titania.

Gérard arriva peu de temps après qu'Ultear ait terminé la potion. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à aller la donner à Erza, attendant simplement que ça refroidisse.

« **Je lui donnerai dès que ce sera tiède. Qu'en est-il dehors ?** » demanda-t-elle en voyant le regard inquiet du jeune homme.

« **Je les ai éloignés, on devrait être tranquille quelques temps **» dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Ultear versa la potion dans un verre avant de le suivre. Assis près du lit, il était pensif, ce qui n'étonna personne.

« **Toi qui as vu les effets de ce poison, dis-moi ce qui va se passer** » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à faire boire à la mage endormie la mixture.

« **Tout dépend du mage. C'est à double tranchant, et malheureusement ça ne joue pas en sa faveur. Plus la personne a de puissance magique, plus le poison est violent. Et comme tu le sais, sans magie, un mage… peut mourir** » avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. « **Mais avec ça, elle devrait supporter la douleur et annihiler les effets du poison d'ici quelques jours. C'est ce qui arrive avec les mages à plus faible puissance magique.** »

« **Je l'espère, Ultear…** »

« **Je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner, selon toi, mais n'oublie pas que c'est réciproque à ses yeux. Elle te l'a bien dit la dernière fois, même si tu ne l'as peut-être pas entendue. Elle ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement avant de s'être fait pardonner à tes yeux** » dit-elle en retirant le verre des lèvres de la rousse. « **Les effets devraient être visibles d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.** »

« **Très bien** » dit-il simplement, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre devant une vérité aussi criante.

« **N'oublie pas de dormir cette nuit, hein !** » répliqua la brune en fermant la porte.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Meldy, comme toutes les nuits, se leva. Elle buvait toujours trop au diner, mais elle était habituée à présent. Et puis, elle s'inquiétait. Discrètement, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître, l'entrouvrant. Il s'était endormi dans le fauteuil, sa lampe de chevet allumée. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, la diversion avait dû le fatiguer, tout autant que l'utilisation prolongée de Meteor.

Un sourire doux sur le visage, Meldy prit une couverture dans l'armoire et l'en recouvrit, jetant un coup d'œil à celle qui occupait le lit. Elle semblait plus paisible à présent. Tranquille, Meldy retourna se coucher.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée d'Erza. Ultear avait rassuré tout le monde : le cap était passé, à présent ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'elle ne se réveille, et de jours pour retrouver son énergie magique. Ultear lui faisait boire un peu de potion le matin et le soir, et les trois mages essayaient de trouver un plan pour se débarrasser définitivement de l'unité anti-magie.

Des voix. Erza connaissait ces voix, mais il lui était impossible de mettre un visage dessus. L'endroit était tellement calme, et cette odeur rassurante… Elle avait chaud et elle se sentait bien, bien qu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle ne comprenait que vaguement de quoi parlaient ces voix. Le temps passait tout doucement, et tout se faisait petit à petit plus compréhensible autour d'Erza. Cette odeur si particulière et rassurante, elle la connaissait. Elle correspondait à la seule voix masculine du groupe. Gérard. Meldy et Ultear étaient là aussi, et elle distinguait leur voix malgré leur timbre vocal proche. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle aurait dû se trouver à Fairy Tail…

« **J'ai faiiiim….** » se plaignit la voix la plus aiguë.

« **Eh bien commence à faire le repas si tu veux, je vais m'occuper d'Erza** » dit la brune en se levant.

« **Laisse, je m'en occupe** » coupa le mage aux cheveux bleus.

« **T'as hâte qu'elle se réveille, hein ?** » répliqua cette dernière avec un beau sous-entendu.

« **Et alors ?** » répondit-il, sur la défensive.

« **Gérard est amoureux, Gérard est amoureux !** » scanda la plus jeune.

Ultear riait devant la gêne du recherché, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, vaincu. Erza n'entendait plus les filles à présent, seulement des bruits de pas, et une respiration calme. Une main chaude sous sa nuque, et quelque chose qu'elle devait boire. Infâme. Mais s'il le lui faisait avaler, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison, et malheureusement elle ne pouvait s'y opposer. Au son qu'elle entendit, il avait dû poser le verre quelque part, puis elle sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage. Elle en était certaine, c'était sa main, douce et chaude. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs, avant tous les ennuis qu'ils avaient dû endurer, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants…

Une larme perla au coin de son œil, et tomba sur la main du mage, qui en fut surpris. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle pleurait. Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Avait-elle mal quelque part ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce mal, quel qu'il soit, ne serait bientôt qu'un souvenir grâce à la potion qu'elle avalait régulièrement, et qui la fortifiait.

« **Erza…** » murmura-t-il, fébrile.

Elle s'en voulait de l'inquiéter. Le son de sa voix calme lui parvenait distinctement, et seul son geste trahissait son malaise. Erza n'aimait pas le faire culpabiliser. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle allait bien, mais sa voix restait désespérément enfermée dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Elle savait comment il était : il allait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentait coupable.

« **Gérard ? Tu as faim ?** » demanda une voix à travers la porte.

« **Non merci. Je mangerai plus tard, t'en fais pas** » dit-il, un peu surpris.

« **D'accord. Et couvre-toi, cette fois, si tu t'endors !** » répondit-elle, taquine.

Mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

Plus aucun bruit ne filtrait lorsqu'elle retrouva de nouveau tous ses sens. Elle s'était certainement endormie. Elle se sentait toujours faible, étrange sensation qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis la chute de l'arbre Tenrô, il y a longtemps. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, une petite lueur attira son regard encore flou sur la gauche. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que son regard fasse la mise au point, et que sa vue soit enfin nette. Une bougie brûlait sur une table de chevet. Elle réalisa qu'elle parvenait à bouger, ce qui était déjà une belle avancée, bien qu'elle ait envie de se lever entièrement.

Et Erza restait fidèle à elle-même : se redressant avec difficultés, elle parvint à s'asseoir, mais la tête lui tournait pour une raison inconnue. Campant sur sa position un moment, elle finit par voir Gérard, assis dans un fauteuil, découvert.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage en le voyant ainsi, dormant paisiblement. Examinant la pièce du regard, elle trouva les fameuses couvertures dont parlait Meldy au pied du lit où elle se trouvait. S'emparant du tissu, elle en recouvrit le mage comme elle le put, n'ayant pas encore recouvert toutes ses forces, au moment où il se réveilla.

Souriante, elle se rassit convenablement sur le lit, tentant de lui cacher sa faiblesse.

« **Erza… ?** » murmura-t-il en sortant du monde des rêves. « **Je suis content de te voir enfin réveillée. Est-ce que ça va ?** » demanda-t-il en retrouvant ses esprits.

« **Oui. Mais explique-moi… Pourquoi je suis ici… Je… Je ne me rappelle plus…** » avoua-t-elle à demi mots.

Ôtant la couverture qu'elle avait maladroitement placée sur lui, il se leva pour enrouler la fée dedans avant de s'installer sur le lit à côté d'elle, un air soulagé sur le visage.

« **Tu es venue nous prévenir que le Roi de Fiore avait lancé une unité anti-magie à notre recherche. Mais nous le savions déjà, à vrai dire, et on s'est rendu compte que tu étais là par hasard, pare qu'Ultear scrutait les alentours avec un lacryma de surveillance. L'unité en question t'a repérée, et tu t'es battue contre eux, mais ils t'ont empoisonnée et tu as perdu toute ta magie. Tu as perdu connaissance en tombant d'une falaise, et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'être arrivé à temps pour te rattraper. Ensuite Ultear et Meldy se sont occupées de toi le temps que je fasse diversion et que j'emmène l'unité loin d'ici** » acheva-t-il, un peu gêné.

Titania ne répondit pas, un peu surprise en apprenant tout cela. Elle baissa alors la tête : quelque chose la chiffonnait.

« **Je ne comprends pas… Comment… Comment ai-je pu perdre contre des sous-fifres de l'armée de Fiore…** » marmonna-t-elle, les poings serrés sur ses genoux.

« **Tu n'as pas à te blâmer. Ils utilisent un poison spécial qui fait disparaitre toute magie du corps de l'utilisateur en quelques secondes. Tu as eu de la chance, plutôt. Avec Second Origin, tu as eu assez de magie pour résister le temps que je vienne.** »

« **Je ne comprends pas tout pour autant. Tout est flou** » admit-elle en tentant de se rappeler le moindre événement.

« **Ta mémoire reviendra bien assez rapidement. Tu dois te reposer encore, tu devrais te recoucher.** »

« **Non, j'ai assez dormi.** » trancha-t-elle, vexée.

« **Erza…** »

« **Je m'en veux… Je n'aurais jamais dû me faire avoir comme ça** » dit-elle en se levant, les larmes aux yeux. « **A cause de moi, la mission est tombée à l'eau, et…** »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle avait présumé de ses forces, et elle s'effondra dans les bras du mage qui avait eu le reflexe de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« **Pardon… Je pensais…** » articula-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, la tête lourde.

« **Je sais** » répondit-il en l'allongeant dans le lit.

« **Gérard ?** »

« **?** »

« **Pourquoi doit-il toujours y avoir un problème quand nous nous voyons ?** » demanda-t-elle en fixant le plafond.

« **Je ne sais pas. Je me suis souvent posé la question, mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse** » lui dit-il.

« **Tu crois qu'un jour tout redeviendra comme avant ?** »

« **J'aimerais, mais j'en doute. Il y a tellement de pêchés que je dois expier…** » avoua-t-il, sans lui dire qu'il pensait surtout aux péchés envers elle.

« **Peut-être que tu pourrais… commencer par arrêter de me mentir** » déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux à présent.

« **A propos de… ?** » demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

« **De ta fiancée, par exemple. Ou à propos du fait que je devrais être morte. Je sais très bien que sans magie, un mage ne peut pas survivre longtemps** » dit-elle, sincère.

« **…** » Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre… « **Ultear et moi connaissons bien ce poison. Il se trouve qu'elle a gardé quelques antidotes aux poisons utilisés par le Conseil ou l'armée du Roi** » dit-il en regardant ses genoux.

« **Gérard ?** »

L'interpellé releva la tête, légèrement empourpré tandis qu'elle se retournait, dos à lui.

« **Promets-moi une chose, Gérard. Meldy m'a dit… Enfin, je suis au courant pour… le fait que tu te sentes redevable envers moi. Mais… je ne veux pas. Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir, et que tu te sortes ça de la tête. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, la preuve en est que si je suis là, c'est parce que tu étais là** » dit-elle en rougissant à l'extrême.

« **Je… D'accord** » dit-il, dans le même état qu'elle.

La tension retomba et Erza s'endormit tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres, mais son sommeil fut de courte durée. La température ne lui convenait pas, elle avait très froid. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment où elle se trouvait, mais malgré les couvertures, ses pieds, ses jambes et le reste de son corps étaient froids. Elle remarqua d'un coup d'œil que ce qu'elle portait n'était pas à elle, elle n'avait jamais vu cette… chemise ? Non, pas tout à fait, ce n'était pas une vraie chemise, plutôt une nuisette aux allures de chemises, appartenant certainement à Meldy, qui avait une taille proche de la sienne. Elle était peut-être habituée à la porter, elle, mais pas Erza : il faisait vraiment froid ici, et elle grelottait, recroquevillée dans ce lit. D'ailleurs… à qui était-il, ce lit ? La question lui traversa l'esprit seulement maintenant, et pourtant la réponse était assez évidente : si Gérard était là, c'est qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, puisque, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle se trouvait dans le bâtiment de leur guilde. Elle se sentait gênée à présent. Gênée et gelée. Et sans ses pouvoirs, pas moyen de se changer… Mais elle coupa court à toutes ses idées et aller chercher à se réchauffer lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur son front. Surprise, elle se retourna. Gérard.

« **Je pensais que tu dormais** » dit-elle devant le regard de Gérard.

« **Non. Tiens, ça devrait aller mieux avec ça en plus** » dit-il en étalant sa couverture sur le lit.

« **Mais… Et toi ?** » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

«** Il y en a d'autres dans l'armoire **» dit-il en se levant.

Ils avaient finalement parlé encore un moment avant de s'endormir tranquillement. Erza en avait même perdu la notion du temps, la pièce étant toujours plongée dans le noir. Gérard n'était plus là d'ailleurs à son réveil, et elle se demandait bien où il pouvait avoir disparu. Elle se redressa, et remarqua que la bougie avait été changée par un lacryma lumineux. Son estomac commençait à se manifester, et sa gorge était bien sèche. Cette fois, pas de tournis en se redressant, ou plutôt presque pas. Téméraire, elle se leva, quoiqu'un peu chancelante. Se tenir enfin debout était agréable, et elle en profita pour s'étirer un peu avant de faire quelques pas. Pour le moment, ça allait plutôt bien, et elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

L'ouvrant, elle s'aventura à l'extérieur, où la lumière vive la fit tiquer. Elle se couvrit les yeux d'une main dans un geste de recul, et il lui fallut un petit moment avant de voir normalement.

« **Erza !** » entendit-elle. « **Comment tu te sens ?** »

« **Ça va…** » répondit-elle, un peu perdue.

« **Tu as faim, peut-être ? Ça fait quelques jours que tu n'as rien dans l'estomac **» dit la voix en s'approchant. « **Hum… Et je devrais aussi te donner autre chose à porter que ça, tu vas avoir froid sinon…** »

Elle la reconnaissait à présent. Les cheveux roses et ce visage un peu enfantin : Meldy. Tout se faisait plus net sous ses yeux : les meubles, Meldy…

« **C'est gentil, j'ai un peu faim, en effet. Mais… où sont Gérard et Ultear ?** » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

« **Gérard est parti se doucher, et Ultear est partie cette nuit pour une mission, on va dire. Je devais aller avec elle, mais elle a préféré que je reste avec vous deux au cas où** » expliqua-t-elle joyeusement.

« **Est-ce que… je peux savoir où on est ? Gérard a oublié de me le dire…** »

« **Oh le bougre, il ne m'a même pas dit que vous aviez parlé cette nuit !** » répliqua-t-elle en faisant la moue devant le sourire d'Erza. « **On est dans la forêt de Waah, tout au nord. Notre guilde est sous terre, et l'entrée se fait par plusieurs trappes secrètes.** »

« **Je crois que je situe plus ou moins. Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis à cause de moi, j'espère… ?** » demanda-t-elle un peu timidement.

« **Pas le moindre. Au contraire, ça nous change d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre ici, même si tu étais inconsciente. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu restes encore un moment ici car tu as interdiction de sortie tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé ta puissance magique ! D'après Ultear, ça peut prendre quelques jours comme une semaine ou plus, selon les mages** » dit-elle en lui apportant une assiette de toasts, de la confiture et du thé.

« **Une… une semaine ?!** » s'écria Erza.

« **Je pense que tu resteras un peu plus, même, car Titania a une puissance magique assez importante, n'est-ce pas ? C'est qu'il va en falloir du temps pour remplir tes réserves de magie !** » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« **Mais… Je ne peux pas rester aussi longtemps ! Le Maître va s'inquiéter, et puis j'ai des obligations !** »

« **J'ai envoyé une lettre à Makarof, ne t'en fais pas **» répondit une voix masculine, derrière elle. «** Il m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout.** »

« **Hum… J'espère que ça ira…** » dit-elle tristement.

« **Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?** » demanda Meldy en voyant son visage s'assombrir.

« **Parce que je viens de me souvenir des paroles d'un des hommes : ''Je la reconnais ! C'est Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail !''** » expliqua-t-elle. « **J'ai peur que le Maître ait des ennuis à cause de ça.** »

« **Ne t'en fais pas, il dira certainement que tu es en mission, ce qui n'est pas faux** » répondit Gérard en s'asseyant à son tour. « **Tu peux y aller Meldy** » ajouta-t-il devant le regard insistant de la plus jeune.

« **Ah ! Depuis le temps ! Mais… Je n'irai pas seule !** » dit-elle avec un sourire pervers devant l'incompréhension des deux autres. « **Erza vient avec moi !** »

« **Aller où ?** » demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

« **Prendre un bain** » dit-il avant de se pencher vers l'oreille d'Erza. « **D'habitude elle le prend avec Ultear, car elle n'aime pas rester seule bien longtemps.** »

« **C'est pas vrai ! J'me fiche d'être toute seule !** » s'écria la rose en lançant son torchon au visage de Gérard, qui se mit à rire.

A son tour, Erza sourit. « **D'accord, je viens avec toi, mais je termine ça avant.** »

« **Je vais tout préparer alors !** » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Continuant à manger ce qu'on lui avait servit quelques minutes plus tôt, Gérard lui expliqua que Meldy n'était pas habituée à être séparée d'Ultear, et que leur relation était assez spéciale, presque fusionnelle. Et Gérard n'était pas mécontent de ce petit changement : être en compagnie d'une autre fille serait bénéfique pour elle, elle pourrait parler d'autres choses.

« **C'est un peu comme si elle invitait une amie chez elle** » répondit Erza en souriant.

Terminant rapidement son petit-déjeuner, la rousse chercha où poser sa vaisselle, mais Gérard lui répondit que c'était son tour, et que Meldy l'attendait certainement déjà, alors elle se dirigea vers la pièce du fond.

En effet, l'eau était prête, et Meldy lui tendait une serviette. Elle était déjà en tenue d'Eve, et entra rapidement dans le bain.

« **Ahh…. C'est chaud…** » dit-elle en soupirant d'aise.

Erza sourit et entra dans l'eau à son tour. Elle avait raison, l'eau était chaude à souhait, c'était agréable. A peine fut-elle assise que l'autre la fixa du regard.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda la rousse.

« **Eh bien… En fait, j'me posais une question. Mais je voulais pas t'en parler avec Gérard dans les parages…** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Alors comme ça vous avez aussi des petits secrets entre vous, hein… ?** » répliqua Erza, narquoise.

« **Eh oui. Mais toi aussi tu en as, n'est-ce pas ? Et je pense d'ailleurs en avoir découvert un, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'en parler…** » dit-elle, une lueur perverse dans le regard.

« **Un secret ? Je n'en ai pas tant que ça, mais je t'écoute.** »

« **Tu aimes Gérard** » déclara la plus jeune.

Stupéfaite par l'affirmation, Erza glissa au fond du bassin avant de remonter, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. « **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!** »

« **Je le savais !** » hurla-t-elle joyeusement en éclaboussant de l'eau un peu partout.

« **Je… De toute façon, il a une fiancée** » répondit Erza en se servant du même mensonge peu crédible que le Maître de Crime Sorcière.

« **Tout le monde sait que c'est faux, toi la première. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, Ultear et moi l'avons remarqué dès qu'on vous a vus ensembles** » expliqua-t-elle, un peu plus calme.

« **Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?** » demanda-t-elle, sans changer de teint.

« **Peut-être parce que c'est toi qu'il aime ? Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, je pense.** »

« **En effet** » murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans l'eau.

« **J'ai eu peur quand tu es arrivée. Il était très énervé. Même s'il sait se contenir, son regard ne trompait pas. Et puis quand il est enfin rentré pour de bon, il est resté avec toi. Tout le temps.** »

« **Je lui ai pourtant dit plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais… il est têtu… **» expliqua Erza.

« **En fait, ça dépend du sujet. Mais généralement, quand il s'agit de toi, s'il a une idée en tête, pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Lors des Jeux de la Magie, on a été obligées de s'y mettre à deux pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise lors d'un de ses combats. Je pense que tu t'en souviens…** »

« **Oui… Le pauvre, ça devait être frustrant…** » rit la rouquine en revoyant la scène.

« **Il a toujours l'air sérieux quand tu es là, mais ce matin il s'est lâché un peu, c'était plus agréable. Quand nous sommes seulement tous les trois, l'ambiance est un peu différente. Parfois, il lui arrive de rester en pyjama toute la journée. Nous aussi d'ailleurs. Ou alors… Il a horreur des plats épicés… alors qu'Ultear et moi… on adore ça. Du coup on lui prépare quelque chose d'autre quand on se fait une soirée épicée, sinon il est de mauvais poil ! **»

Erza riait devant ces petites anecdotes. C'est vrai qu'elle ne le connaissait plus comme avant, mais c'était agréable d'en savoir un peu plus. Après un moment, Meldy lui reposa la question fatidique. Et cette fois, Titania lui répondit par l'affirmative, bien que timidement.

Meldy lui avait préparé des collants en laine noirs, un t-shirt blanc à manches longues avec un col semblable à celui d'une chemise, et une robe noire, simple bien que courte avec une ceinture plutôt large. Sans oublier une fausse cravate.

« **Je savais que ça t'irait !** » dit Meldy alors qu'elle aussi s'habillait. « **Assieds-toi, j'vais m'occuper de tes cheveux…** »

« **Mais… je peux le faire toute seule…** » dit Erza en baillant.

« **Laisse-toi faire, j'me suis toujours demandé si les cheveux ondulés t'allaient bien.** »

Erza céda. Après tout, elle aussi s'était déjà posé la question, bien que son double d'Edoras ait ce style de cheveux, et puis elle ne voyait pas de raison de refuser. Erza appréciait le traitement, tant et si bien qu'elle s'endormit sur la chaise pendant que Meldy lui ondulait les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle les attacha en une queue haute, laissant deux fines mèches encadrer son visage.

Satisfaite, elle alla demander l'avis du seul homme de la guilde, qui commençait à se demander ce que les deux filles pouvaient faire.

« **Je vois que tu t'es servie d'elle pour t'amuser…** » dit-il, amusé.

« **Oui, et la coupe lui va très b-i-e-n !** » répliqua Meldy, fière d'elle. « **Mais comme elle s'est endormie… elle serait mieux au lit.** »

« **Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as appelé…** » fit-il en entrant complètement dans la salle de bain.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'endormie alors qu'il la soulevait, il comprit qu'il était tombé dans le piège d'une entremetteuse. Mais peu importait. Erza était vraiment très jolie ainsi, si bien qu'il se surprit à rougir.

« **Je t'ai eu** » murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux roses lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais, par orgueil, il ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de recoucher Erza, de la regarder quelques instants, puis il retourna dans l'autre pièce.

« **Ultear me manque…** » marmonna Meldy en guise d'excuse.

« **Est-ce vraiment la raison ?** »

« **Non** » répondit-elle. « **Mais… Tu sais que tu n'as pas à endurer tout ça. Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes ?** »

« **Ca ne te concerne pas** » répondit Gérard avant de retourner auprès d'Erza.

« **Oh que si ! Et je compte bien aider Erza, s'il le faut !** » répliqua la jeune fille qui commençait à s'énerver.

Elle avait réussi à attirer l'attention de son Maître, qui attendait la suite des explications.

« **Elle sait tout ! Elle sait que tu l'aimes ! Elle sait que tu es têtu comme une mule, mais elle s'en moque ! Elle est prête à attendre encore des années s'il le faut ! Tu crois pas qu'elle a assez attendu ?!** »

Sur ce, Meldy s'en alla dehors, furibonde, laissant Gérard complètement pantois. Elle avait raison, Erza elle-même lui avait fait comprendre clairement ses sentiments il y a quelques temps. Peut-être que Meldy avait raison…

Assis sur son fauteuil, Gérard réfléchissait en fixant la grande Titania, qui semblait tellement fragile, là, dans ce lit. Les paroles de Meldy le faisaient toujours réfléchir. Il voulait bien tout lui avouer, mais l'ennui était qu'il avait commis tellement de mal autour de lui, et si peu de bien…

« **Gérard ?** »

Cette voix le fit sortir de ses pensées, et il croisa le regard de la reine des fées. Elle portait décidément bien son surnom.

« **Quelque chose te tracasse ?** » demanda-t-elle, la voix encore endormie.

« **Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux dormir encore un peu ?** » demanda-t-il en essayant de sourire.

« **Gérard… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.** »

« **Meldy s'est énervée. Elle est sortie se calmer un peu.** »

« **Oh… J'espère que ce n'est pas grave…** » répondit-elle, peinée.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui arrive parfois. Elle est plus susceptible quand Ultear n'est pas là. Ca lui passera, elle est encore jeune.** »

« **J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de notre conversation de ce matin…** » s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« **De quoi s'agissait-il** ? » hasarda-t-il.

« **De toi** » répondit-elle du tac au tac, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« **De… moi ?** » répéta-t-il, incrédule.

« **Disons plutôt… de… de toi et moi** » finit-elle par avouer en rougissant.

« **Hum. J'ai compris. Pour tout te dire, elle n'arrête pas depuis les Jeux** » dit-il, d'apparence plus calme que la rousse.

« **Gérard, je…** » commença la demoiselle.

« **Tu sais que je ne peux pas, Erza** » dit-il, sombre.

« **Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as promis cette nuit que…** »

« **Je sais Erza. Je sais. Mais il est difficile de ne plus penser à tout cela du jour au lendemain** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Je ne suis pas pressée. Après tout, ça fait déjà… très long, non ?** »

« **Oui. Encore plus si l'on compte les sept ans où tu as disparu** » murmura-t-il, nostalgique.

« **Je sais… Même si moi je ne les ai pas vécus comme toi. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ces sept ans, comme si j'avais dormi tout ce temps.** »

« **Ce qui est plus où moins ce qu'il s'est passé. Mavis a arrêté ton temps. Heureusement, d'ailleurs** » dit-il, dans ses pensées.

« **Hum ?** » Erza souriait devant les mots du mage tandis qu'elle se redressait. « **Gérard ? Crois-tu qu'un jour ce sera possible ?** »

« **Je l'espère** » avoua-t-il en se levant, avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

Elle laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de celui qu'elle aimait depuis de nombreuses années. D'un geste maladroit, ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'elle levait les bras pour l'étreindre. Un peu surpris, il l'imita néanmoins.

« **Désolée… Je suis encore fatiguée… Tu veux bien rester encore un peu avec moi ?** » demanda-t-elle, les yeux clos.

« **D'accord** » répondit-il tout simplement tandis qu'elle s'endormait paisiblement.

« **Merci…** » souffla la fée avant de sombrer.

Lui aussi se posait des questions à propos de leur relation. Mais aimer un fugitif, allait-elle l'accepter ? Question idiote, elle le faisait déjà depuis de nombreuses années… Peut-être était-il simplement trop timide pour tout lui dire en face. Après tout, elle était la seule qu'il n'ait jamais aimée, il n'y avait jamais eu d'autre fille. Non, pas une.

Après un moment, Gérard la replaça correctement, puis il se leva. Des moments comme ça, il aurait aimé en avoir plus souvent, mais la réalité n'était pas aussi simple.

Meldy était revenue entre-temps, d'après l'odeur qui flottait dans la cuisine. Il avait somnolé en même temps que la rousse pour ne pas l'entendre. Elle devait être dans sa chambre, et il n'aimait pas être en froid avec ses deux seuls membres. Frappant à la porte, elle l'invita à entrer. Visiblement, elle était toujours en colère. Alors qu'il allait s'excuser, elle l'en empêcha, se retourna vers lui d'un geste et lui montra son poignet avec un grand sourire.

Regardant son poignet, il comprit. Elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout, elle avait juste joué la comédie pour mettre sur pied son plan, et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien… Elle avait utilisé sa magie sur lui.

« **Erza a le même. Je suis plutôt fière de moi, ça a très bien fonctionné !** » dit-elle devant la surprise de l'autre.

Soupirant, il finit par sourire. Elle était décidément intenable lorsqu'elle était seule. Et puis, il était bien content d'avoir partagé un moment avec sa petite rouquine. Mais il lui fit promettre de ne pas recommencer. Elle accepta, mais il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à recommencer s'il le fallait.

« **J'ai mis ton assiette et celle d'Erza au frais, si vous avez faim.** »

« **Merci, mais elle s'est rendormie. Elle n'aurait même pas dû se lever ce matin, elle a épuisé le peu de forces qu'elle avait récupérées.** »

« **A toi de faire en sorte qu'elle ne se relève pas, alors** » sourit la fillette tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus sortait.

Erza avait dormi toute la journée et ne s'était réveillée qu'au milieu de la nuit. Ils avaient encore un peu parlé, et Gérard lui avait apporté de quoi manger en lui ordonnant de ne pas se lever. Bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas les ordres, elle obéissait à Gérard, comme à Makarof, sans broncher. Meldy venait de temps en temps voir si ça allait, ou simplement pour leur rappeler qu'il était l'heure de faire ci ou ça, ou pour écouter à la porte.

Gérard avait réussi à se rapprocher un peu de sa fée, partageant silencieusement des moments agréables avec elle. Lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas, et qu'ils parlaient, ils se rapprochaient toujours un peu plus.

« **J'en ai marre de dormir…** » marmonna Erza.

« **Tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps. Ca fait déjà une semaine que tu es là, tu devrais dormir de moins en moins à présent. Et ta magie doit commencer à revenir, non ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas… Je vais essayer, on verra** » dit-elle avec énergie en se levant avant de se mettre au milieu de la pièce. « **Kansō.** »

Une lueur, puis un vif éclat illumina le corps d'Erza. Lentement, ses vêtements disparurent, tandis qu'elle se concentrait, et puis son armure habituelle l'habilla. Fière, elle relâcha juste un peu son attention, et son sort se rompit malgré elle sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Surprise, elle se retrouva toute nue. S'accroupissant rapidement pour se cacher comme elle le put, elle était rouge comme une tomate. Gérard s'approcha et lui tendit son t-shirt maladroitement. Il était encore chaud, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais elle n'osait pas croiser son regard, un peu gênée de le voir ainsi. Il avait vraiment changé depuis l'époque où ils étaient petits et elle savait pertinemment qu'il l'attirait… elle ne voulait cependant pas l'embarrasser et préférait détourner son regard pour reprendre un peu de contenance.

« **Merci… Je ne comprends pas… Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé…** » dit-elle en enfilant le vêtement.

« **Je suppose que tes pouvoirs sont détraqués pour le moment. Si ça ne va pas mieux d'ici quelques jours, je te ramènerai à Fairy Tail et tu iras voir la vieille Polyussica, elle saura certainement ce qu'il y a** » dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre, et croisèrent le regard plus que stupéfait de Meldy, qui se tenait devant eux, la bouche ouverte, muette.

« **Je suis désolée Meldy, j'ai perdu tes vêtements…** » s'excusa Erza sans comprendre pourquoi la plus jeune arborait une expression si étrange.

« **Elle a essayé d'utiliser sa magie, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu** » expliqua alors Gérard.

« **Heu… Vraiment ? C'est pas autre chose ?** » demanda-t-elle, encore un peu choquée.

« **Meldy… Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal placé…** » marmonna le jeune homme devant une Erza qui commençait à comprendre.

« **Non mais attends, tu as vu la dégaine que vous avez tous les deux en sortant de la chambre ?! Ça peut porter à confusion !** »

Les deux autres rougirent vivement, en se défendant tant bien que mal, tandis que Meldy finit par mourir de rire devant leur gêne.

« **Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, je ne serais pas contre de nouveaux vêtements…** » marmonna la rousse aux jambes découvertes.

« **Ils sont où, au fait, ceux que je t'ai passés ?** » demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait très envie de savoir s'ils n'avaient pas fini en pièces détachées suite à d'éventuels ébats, mais elle se retint de le préciser.

« **Je ne sais pas… Je pense qu'ils sont avec les miens, mais je n'en suis pas sûre** » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« **Ce n'est pas grave, tu me les rendras si tu les retrouves !** » dit-elle en lui attrapant la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

« **Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là au milieu de nuit ?** » demanda Gérard.

« **J'étais en train de lire** » dit-elle en s'en allant. « **Mais je vais aller me coucher d'ici peu.** »

Erza rejoignit Gérard quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une autre nuisette, noire et assez courte, avec de fines bretelles, et un petit gilet noir.

« **La pauvre… Elle a l'air de se donner beaucoup de mal…** » dit-elle en se regardant, devant les yeux de Gérard.

« **En effet. Et le pire, c'est que ça fonctionne** » soupira Gérard dans son fauteuil.

« **Je ne savais pas que ce genre de choses te faisaient de l'effet. Je suppose que les filles se baladent ainsi régulièrement, je te pensais habitué **» dit-elle en s'approchant.

« **C'est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de les voir, elles, mais pas toi. Je te rappelle que l'époque où tu te promenais en haillons devant moi est bien loin… Tu as changé depuis** » dit-il en essayant de détourner son regard.

« **C'est vrai** » admit-elle en frissonnant.

« **Tu as froid…** » constata-t-il en se levant.

Scarlet hocha la tête alors qu'il approchait, et il l'étreignit. « **Et toi tu as chaud… Tu veux me servir de bouillote ?** »

« **Si tu veux. C'est l'avantage d'être habitué aux températures fraiches** » murmura-t-il.

Erza se laissait faire, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Etrangement, elle se sentait plus femme que d'habitude, et ce n'était pas du tout désagréable, au contraire. Pelotonnée contre lui, elle entendait son cœur battre la chamade. Le sien était dans le même état d'ailleurs, mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle sentait le visage du Maître dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur son front… Son étreinte se resserrait un peu plus tandis qu'elle tentait de se hisser pour atteindre son visage. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent un instant avant de se coller véritablement. Celles de Gérard étaient chaudes et douces, comme dans son souvenir. C'était un vrai baiser cette fois, empli de passion, de désir et d'impatience. Visiblement, il était dans le même état qu'elle à présent. Erza devait penser à remercier Meldy quand elle en aurait le temps.

A bout de souffle, Erza dut mettre fin au baiser, à contrecœur.

« **Excuse-moi… Je n'aurais pas dû…** » murmura-t-il sans la lâcher.

« **Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, c'est moi qui serais venue** » dit-elle, légèrement vexée. « **Maintenant, embrasse-moi encore** » ordonna-t-elle.

Ce petit air la rendait irrésistible, et il s'exécuta, l'embrassant encore une fois, puis deux, puis trois. A présent, il s'aventurait un peu plus loin, embrassant sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Erza avait la peau fraîche et une odeur enivrante, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait réussi à garder ça pour lui, mais à présent, il ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'elle soit sienne.

« **Gérard… Il faut… il faut que je te dise quelque chose…** » murmura-t-elle, entre deux baisers. « **Je… ça fait un moment déjà, je pense que tu le sais… Je… C'est toi que j'aime. Depuis toutes ces années… C'est toi… et personne d'autre** » avoua-t-elle, son visage arborant la même couleur que la marque de son aimé.

Gérard sourit. Oui, il le savait, depuis très longtemps déjà.

« **Erza… Depuis qu'on est petit, il n'y a eu qu'une seule fille dans ma vie. Une seule que j'ai aimée et à laquelle j'ai fait des choses que je regrette amèrement. Elle s'appelle Erza Scarlet, et elle est dans mes bras. C'est toi que j'aime Erza, depuis toutes ces années…** » dit-il sincèrement.

« **Tu le sais pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas. Sinon je ne serais pas là** » dit-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

Trop tenté, Gérard l'embrassa encore avant de la soulever. La demoiselle enserra sa taille de ses longues jambes tandis qu'il la coinçait contre le mur, puis il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux, caressa ses fesses tandis qu'elle pressait sa poitrine contre lui. Il la sentait se cambrer contre son corps, sa poitrine devenir plus ferme encore, et elle poussait de petits gémissements… Trop tard. Son bas ventre s'était réveillé.

Malgré la chaleur de son corps, elle frissonnait encore, et il décida de l'emmener sur le lit, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Son nom lui arrivait aux oreilles par moment, et elle lui mordillait l'oreille, lui chuchotant quelques petits mots agréables par moments. Bien qu'il s'en soit toujours moqué, cette nuit, il était bien content d'avoir un lit aussi large.

Au-dessus d'elle, il avait chaud. Son t-shirt vola sur le sol tandis qu'il l'embrassait encore avant de descendre un peu plus bas, embrassant sa clavicule tandis qu'elle déboutonnait son gilet pour l'envoyer rejoindre le haut de son amant.

Gérard s'arrêta quelques instants et releva la tête, sous le regard perplexe de sa compagne.

« **Je profite que la bougie soit encore allumée pour te graver dans ma mémoire** » dit-il en faisant glisser sa main le long de sa joue chaude et rougeoyante.

Il adorait ses yeux marrons si expressifs, et plongea de nouveau dedans. Les bretelles de la nuisette commençaient à l'ennuyer, alors il descendit lentement sa main sur ses hanches, et continua son chemin pour passer sous le satin noir. Sa peau était toujours fraiche et agréable au toucher, alors il décida de remonter sa main sous le tissu, passant par-dessus sa culotte, son ventre plat, pour accéder à sa poitrine. Ferme et douce, exactement comme il l'avait imaginée. Il s'amusa un peu avec, et continua de l'embrasser, avide d'encore plus, tout autant qu'elle. Elle était bien différente de la Erza qu'il connaissait, se montrant un peu timide, mais c'était certainement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait avec un homme.

La respiration de la jeune femme se saccadait agréablement tandis que son corps se cambrait doucement sous ses caresses, ses baisers et ses coups de langue. Elle gémissait, tentant visiblement de se retenir. C'était dans son caractère : ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, fût-elle agréable, mais il comptait bien changer cela, et il l'aida à retirer sa pauvre nuisette avant qu'elle ne se retrouve déchirée.

Un nouveau frisson, un regard légèrement apeuré, qu'il fit rapidement disparaître grâce à ses caresses, et puis un murmure très excitant. La voir soumise ainsi n'était pas déplaisant, au contraire, et comme il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle retournerait la situation à un moment ou à un autre. Elle était comme ça, elle lui plaisait ainsi et il ne la changerait pour rien au monde. Elle était SA Erza.

« **Gérard…** » murmura-t-elle.

Bien évidemment, ces petits bruits avaient le don de l'exciter encore plus, mais il voulait cependant prendre son temps, car elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était sa première fois pour elle aussi. Il sentait ses doigts fins tenter de s'agripper à quelque chose avant de renoncer et de simplement se poser sur son dos, crispés sous cette tension tellement agréable.

A mesure que sa bouche descendait le long de sa gorge découverte, atteignant sa poitrine, sa main droite se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son bas ventre, passant outre la barrière de tissu que formait sa petite culotte ainsi que sa fine toison. Elle était trempée. Bien qu'il soit au courant de ses sentiments, il ne pensait pas lui faire autant d'effet en si peu de temps, mais il était très agréablement surpris. Finalement, il lui retira rapidement sa culotte : elle était trop encombrante. Là, maintenant, elle était complètement nue, et visiblement très gênée. Gérard la comprenait, bientôt, ce serait son tour, mais pour le moment il préférait s'amuser de la moiteur de son entrejambe. Si l'extérieur était humide, l'intérieur était pire encore, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il y avait inséré un doigt, elle s'était vivement cambrée, peu habituée à ce genre d'intrusion.

Oui, il lui arrivait de se faire transpercer par la magie, par une épée, mais jamais elle n'avait vécu cela pour le moment… et elle avait peur. Bien qu'elle fasse tout pour que ça ne se voie pas, Gérard savait bien qu'elle était intimidée par ce qui lui arrivait. Son visage un peu crispé par la peur, le mage arrêta. Il remonta pour lui murmurer quelques mots rassurants. Croisant son regard, elle hocha la tête.

« **Je sais… Excuse-moi…** »

« **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…** » répondit-il dans un murmure avant de l'embrasser.

Erza l'embrassa, souriante, mais elle lui demanda de reprendre, car même si elle avait un peu peur, elle adorait ça. Ce dernier sourit, reprenant tout doucement là où il s'était arrêté. Il avait décidé de continuer plus lentement encore, laissant le temps à la pression de monter. De son côté, Erza s'enhardissait, laissant ses mains fines dessiner les abdos de son homme, caressant ses muscles saillants, avant de descendre encore un peu, sursautant par moment lorsqu'il s'amusait avec son clitoris frémissant. Ses mains couvertes de cyprine s'amusait à l'intérieur de son intimité, l'obligeant sans qu'elle ne se rende compte à se cambrer, ratant parfois une respiration.

Son pantalon noir en toile commençait sérieusement à être gênant et un peu trop serré à son goût. Erza avait remarqué la bosse qu'il tentait pourtant de cacher, et décida qu'il était temps de l'aider un peu. Faisant glisser ses mains, elle ouvrit la boucle de la ceinture avec une étonnante dextérité, ce qui étonna un peu le jeune homme.

« **A force de déshabiller Natsu et Grey, j'ai l'habitude** » expliqua-t-elle avant de se rendre compte du double sens de sa phrase. « **Quand il faut les ramener chez eux et les coucher… bien que maintenant ils aient de moins en moins besoin d'aide** » se rattrapa la rousse.

Il était vrai que par moment, ces deux-là, et bien d'autres, étaient tellement alcoolisés qu'Erza devait aider Mira, Lucy et les personnes sobres à les ramener chez eux.

Les boutons étaient aussi simples que la ceinture, et Gérard l'aida même à virer ce morceau de tissu ennuyant, que son boxer suivit dans le même geste. Mais il s'en moquait. Il avait chaud, et elle aussi, et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête après avoir joué un peu de ses doigts en elles : la faire sienne, totalement, et visiblement elle n'attendait que ça.

« **Gérard…** » murmura-t-elle après de longues minutes de plaisir.

Changeant de position, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, admirant son visage dont l'expression mélangeait envie et timidité. Un regard, un hochement de tête et, lentement, le mage à la virilité durcie entra lentement en elle, se maîtrisant du mieux possible pour ne pas aller trop vite. Il sentait les mains délicates de sa compagne dans son dos, en train de le griffer pour retenir ses gémissements, mais il s'en moquait, il était plus préoccupé par la chaleur qui se dégageait de son bas ventre et irradiait son corps, le poussant à aller plus vite. Heureusement son esprit était encore à peu près éveillé et il se retenait, mais bientôt il pourrait en profiter pleinement.

Erza était tellement humide et étroite que c'était encore meilleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une fine barrière qui obstruait sa route vers le plaisir ainsi que celui de son amante. Forçant doucement, l'hymen céda. Elle l'avait senti, mais elle n'avait pas eu mal, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu entendre ou lire. C'était décidément trop agréable pour être vrai, Erza avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements.

A mesure que le temps passait, le mouvement de va-et-vient se faisait un peu plus rapide, arrachant de petits cris aux deux amants. Ils avaient totalement oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, même Meldy étaient sortie de leur tête, et à présent, il n'y avait qu'eux deux et le plaisir.

Erza se sentait tellement légère, elle tentait vainement de s'agripper à quelque chose pour la retenir de tout ce plaisir qui lui donnait des ailes, et ce quelque chose se nommait Gérard. Collant son front contre celui de la rousse, ils étaient en sueur, mais dieu que c'était bon… Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient en même temps que leurs corps, quelques coups plus puissants, un cri, un râle. Alors voilà, ils y étaient… l'orgasme était une chose bien étrange, mais portait véritablement bien son surnom de « petite mort ». Tout s'arrêtait. La respiration bloquée, le cœur rata un battement, les muscles tendus au maximum, le temps d'une seconde et un cri double.

Essoufflé, Gérard se laissa tomber doucement sur sa désormais… petite amie. Ils étaient épuisés mais ils se sentaient tellement bien tous les deux…

Après quelques secondes, le mage se retira lentement, arrachant un dernier gémissement à la rousse, avant de s'allonger à côté de cette dernière.

La respiration bruyante, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, réclamant une dernière chose. Souriant, ce dernier ouvrit les bras avant de la prendre contre lui.

« **Il n'y a qu'une chose que je regrette** » dit-il dans un murmure.

« **Ah ?** » demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui avait pu lui déplaire.

« **Ouais. J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps** » expliqua-t-il en embrassant son front. « **J'ai été idiot de t'attendre aussi longtemps, j'aurais dû venir te voir depuis longtemps.** »

« **Je crois aussi, mais je suis tout de même bien contente d'être là, maintenant, et avec toi** » répliqua Titania en se pelotonnant contre lui.

Après quelques instants à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, Erza s'endormit très rapidement, épuisée, rapidement imitée par son compagnon.

La nuit était presque terminée lorsqu'un bruit réveilla Meldy. La nuit avait déjà été agitée avec les bruits de la chambre voisine, mais elle décida de se lever : ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait pu entendre une partie de la nuit.

« **Ultear !** » dit-elle en s'approchant rapidement.

Elle venait visiblement de rentrer, épuisée, elle s'était écroulée sur la table et s'endormait, mais la voix de sa jeune fille la réveilla.

« **Meldy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ?** » demanda-t-elle en se redressant un peu.

« **Heu… Je te raconterai ça demain. Viens te coucher plutôt, t'es fatiguée…** »

Accompagnant la brune, Meldy l'aida à se coucher avant de retourner dans son lit.

Le lendemain, Gérard se leva tard. Meldy, déjà debout, avait feint l'étonnement. Ce dernier avait expliqué que la nuit avait été agitée et qu'il avait mal dormi. La demoiselle l'informa alors du retour du dernier membre de la guilde, expliquant au passage qu'elle dormait encore elle aussi. La journée fut d'ailleurs très tranquille, les deux autres filles avaient dormi toute la journée, Gérard avait écrit une lettre à Makarof, et Meldy avait passé son après-midi à lire tranquillement. Une nouvelle nuit, très calme cette fois-ci.

Crime Sorcière était debout, Ultear était encore un peu endormie, mais elle avait tellement de choses à dire qu'elle avait préféré se lever maintenant et se reposer plus tard.

La Maîtresse du temps avait récolté de nombreuses informations fort utiles pour annihiler une guilde noire montante, mais pas suffisamment. Gérard avait alors expliqué qu'elles resteraient toutes deux là quelques jours, car il allait à Magnolia.

« **Tu ne veux plus la quitter, avoue !** » murmura Meldy d'une voix mielleuse.

« **Contrairement à ce que tu penses, petite perverse, Makarof a des informations sur cette guilde. Natsu et Gajeel se sont déjà frottés à eux visiblement, et ils ont eu du mal.** »

« **Si tu le dis… Et je ne suis pas perverse. Juste réaliste** » répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur les actions de chacun durant cette absence et n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : qu'Erza ait retrouvé presque la totalité de sa magie. Et ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'elle se réveilla, si bien que Meldy s'était posé quelques questions.

La fin de la semaine pointait son nez, et Gérard dormait encore lorsqu'elle se réveilla, étonnamment en forme. Elle se leva tranquillement, embrassant rapidement son aimé avant de se lever. Elle s'étira de tout son long, oh oui, ça faisait du bien. Bizarrement, elle n'avait mal nulle part après sa nuit de folie, pas même de courbatures, par contre, elle avait une de ces faims… monumentales. Et une envie dingue de fraisier. Voilà qui était bon signe.

Dans la pièce principale, l'horloge indiquait 5h20. En effet, il était encore très tôt, ce qui expliquait que personne ne soit debout. Et après quelques secondes, elle en était bien heureuse car le courant d'air qui mordait sa peau lui rappela une chose importante : elle était nue. Sans plus attendre, elle retourna dans la chambre, gênée comme pas possible, et heureuse qu'il n'y ait eu aucun spectateur, enfin, spectatrice. Bien qu'elle ait pris un bain avec Meldy, et qu'elle ait fait l'amour avec son ami d'enfance, un sentiment de pudeur s'emparait d'elle. Elle se rendait compte de tout ce que ça voulait dire, mais aussi du fardeau que ça leur retirait à elle comme à lui. Et puis… il était bon au lit, enfin, pour ce qu'elle savait en la matière, elle n'avait pas été déçue, et elle avait même hâte de recommencer…

« **Erza… ?** » murmura une voix masculine encore endormie.

« **Oui ?** » répondit-elle en enfilant quelque chose sur le dos.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais, il est super tôt… **» demanda-t-il en se redressant un peu.

« **J'ai faim…** » avoua-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

« **Hum… Attends, j'vais te faire un truc** » dit-il en se levant.

« **Non, t'en fais pas, j'peux me débrouiller…** » dit-elle, ne voulant pas le déranger.

« **Et réveiller les filles en cherchant ?** » sourit-il en enfilant un caleçon et un t-shirt.

« **Les ?** » reprit la rousse sans comprendre.

« **Ultear est rentrée avant-hier** » expliqua-t-il en s'étirant avant de la prendre dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans les cheveux couleur de feu de sa demoiselle.

« **Attends… combien de temps j'ai dormi ?** »

« **Deux jours** » dit-il tranquillement avant de bailler.

« **Tu es sérieux ?** » demanda-t-elle, pas vraiment certaine.

« **Toujours** » dit-il, avant de reprendre. « **T'en fais pas, c'est normal, t'étais déjà fatiguée à la base, et puis tu as certainement refait le plein de magie, ce n'est pas plus mal, non ?** »

« **Oui, mais… deux jours…** » reprit Titania, un peu coupable.

« **C'est rien je te dis. Aller, viens manger quelque chose avant de te rendormir quelques jours** » plaisanta le Maître de Crime Sorcière.

Erza bouda avant de le suivre, encouragée par son estomac qui avait réagit au mot « manger ». Elle s'assied à contrecœur, elle ne voulait pas se rendormir plusieurs jours encore, elle en avait assez de passer son temps dans les bras de Morphée plutôt que ceux de Gérard, et puis elle devait aussi penser à Fairy Tail. Elle était attendue pour des missions. Transmission de pensée ou non, Gérard lui parla justement de son départ, lui expliquant qu'il avait des choses à faire avec Makarof et qu'il viendrait donc avec elle à Magnolia, ce qui lui faisait bien plaisir. Elle lui avait même proposé de l'héberger, puisqu'il devait rester quelques jours pour mener son enquête en même temps, proposition qu'il accepta. Après manger, Gérard décida d'aller se doucher. Erza avait utilisé sa magie sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était donc pleinement remise, et ils avaient décidé de partir le matin même, profitant de l'aube où ils seraient plus discrets pour quitter la forêt.

La chance était au rendez-vous : ils n'avaient eu aucun problème, mais peut-être était-ce également lié au fait que Gérard les ai fait passer par quelques recoins cachés de la forêt. A son retour à la guilde, ce fut l'ovation. Tout le monde avait eu vent des ennuis qu'elle avait eus, mais pas de sa guérison. Ce soir-là, Fairy Tail fut en fête, et Gérard avait été invité, bien que son caractère discret ait repris le dessus.

Depuis lors, les deux amants s'arrangèrent pour se voir régulièrement entre deux missions. Gérard comptait déménager le quartier général de sa guilde, qui était de plus en plus dangereux pour l'installer dans le climat plus chaud de la région de Magnolia. Ultear et Meldy avaient évidemment compris l'autre raison dans le choix du lieu et avaient même soutenu cette proposition sans faire de sous-entendus douteux, chose rare.

**FIN**


End file.
